Fates Heroes
by Lord of the Phoenix
Summary: During the 'final battle' between Harry & Voldemort, Harry claims victory but at a price. He lives, sent to a new & crazy world of ninja where he tries to make some form of life for himself. He meets the Yondaime during the Kyuubi 'attack' & fights the demonic fox, promising to help the fourths child after the sealing! Naru/Hinata! Harry/Rin! CANCELLED!
1. The End?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, locations, plots or ideas from the novels. However, I do own my original characters, plots, locations and ideas, etc. in addition, I neither own Naruto, blah blah blah! I'm sure you get it.**_

_**Fates Heroes**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The End?**_

The heavens crashed down around the land. Furious waves erupt from the dark black lake. Lightning struck with fierce abandon, lighting the sky as it cried with not sign of letting up.

The water tearing down from the thick black clouds could soak a person through to the bone in seconds.

However, only two were here. Two were left. Illuminated against the rubble of a deserted castle that many years ago held so much life, happiness and misbehaving children.

They had lost all they had in this war, and now they stand to finish this battle once and for all. Friends lost, and minions and allies dead.

The world they knew, which held such vibrancy and wonder had now been torn to ash, lost forever in the battle between two fierce powers.

On one side stood the darkness, red eyes gleaming furry and malice. His thin black robes blowing violently in the wind, soaked through.

However, the dark thing that once was a man showed no sign of being cold. He stood ridged, and the air around him seemed to freeze into frost, showing his coldness in its truest form. He had no mercy or pity for the world he was a part of destroying.

His dark army's destruction meant nothing to him. He no longer cared about conquering. He no longer feared death. It had been too long. This war has dragged on his nerves for so long now he only had one goal.

He will destroy his enemy even if it means his own destruction in the process. He would not let his greatest foe walk or even crawl out of this final battle alive.

Voldemort hissed his frustration as he readied for battle one last time, starring through the hood in his robes, his muscles twitched with anticipation.

On the other side standing solemn; a young man stood. He looked to be seventeen but appearances are always deceptive. If you could it would be wise to ask how long he has been seventeen, and you might just be surprised.

He wore deep green robes edged with odd red markings. The robe completely undone flapped shockingly gentle in the powerful wind revealing his deep green shirt and combat trousers, and black boots. His clothes surprisingly looked very dry compared to his opponents'.

His emerald green eyes glowed dimly in the dark stormy night, holding a deep sadness for the events of the past. His platinum blonde hair framed his face in a nest of spikes shooting down passed the centre of his neck, and over his forehead and ears.

His breathing slight as he watched his enemy in pity. They had both lost so much in this pitiful war, and now the world they knew was little more than trash.

He has no choice in this anymore, and maybe he never had a choice from the day he was born. Destiny has kept him from living a normal life with those he had loved, and lost within this war.

It wasn't fair. He had screamed at the heavens in an almighty temper but if anybody was listening it didn't matter; they said nothing.

He now bitterly accepted that this is now the path fate has led him too, and he will fight with everything he has. If he is to die then all the better. Living forever is worthless if all you have to live for is, another pointless battle with another cursed with immortality. Though, he didn't think Voldemort felt it a curse.

Taking a deep calming breath of the cool air blasting about his person he clenched his fists and grit his teeth as his eyes hardened in anger.

His power began to build, and so Harry James Potter is ready for battle. It is today… he could feel it. The end, finally upon them, and it brought a fierce smirk to his lips as his strong, lean muscles tensed in anticipation.

Excitement boiled in his blood along with his magic, and slithers of hot steam began to make appearance where the rain touched him.

"The time has come, Tom," he whispered to the winds. However, the dark wizard heard it as if Harry had spoken into his ear. "I'm tired and want to rest. I want to finish this and pass on to the next world, as a foolish old bastard once said. The next great adventure awaits me. And I want to enjoy that adventure with those I've lost."

Voldemort chuckled humourlessly to himself for a moment as he studied his nemeses for a time. The bane of his existence. The reason he is not upon a throne being worshipped as a god by weaklings at his feet.

"I too grow tired of all this fighting," he suddenly hissed, but Harry still heard it clearly. "So why don't you bow down before Lord Voldemort and let me put you out of your misery."

Harry laughed in mock amusement for a moment before his eyes glowed brighter with power.

"I think not," he remarked. "I'm all for wasting away and all that, but seriously I've suffered too much to let you off that easily."

He sighed as he looked towards the ruminants of the castle, a flash of lightning illuminating the forbidden sight.

"It's been so long since I stood on these grounds. I've avoided it for so many years. She died here, and rests below its grounds, yet I don't even know where anymore."

He smiled slightly as he looked back at Voldemort. "She would kick my ass on the other side if I ever gave up. I promised her I would NEVER fall to you, and I always keep my promises."

Voldemort snorted in disgust and distaste.

"Pathetic, fool, still hanging onto the past," he spat. "They're gone. They were weak. All of them. Just like you!"

It happened in that instant. Harry rushed forward as a huge green ball of light swung from his right hand flicking off his fingers and blasting forwards with pulsing rings of red light.

A sonic boom erupted through the storm as the green ball sped its way towards its target. It distorted the rain and air as steam pooled around it manically.

Voldemort hissed in rage as he moved quickly placing both hands up before himself. A rippling pool of black energy sprang up in front of him like some kind of portal.

The green rippling ball of energy soon smashed into it exploding. The explosion rocked the ground. The noise it made putting the thunderclaps to shame as the magic let its furry be known.

"So predictable, Potter!" the dark wizard roared his anger as he charged through the fiery smoke from the attack and shield. "You'll have to do better to end me… BOY!"

However, out of the smoke heading towards Harry came a giant silver serpent's head three times the size of the light wizard's body, bearing huge fangs dripping deadly venom.

Harry smirked as he continued forward. His green eyes shifting to an intimidating yellow as he began shifting form and colour. His hands becoming deep dark emerald green with powerful white claws.

He began floating forward as his legs morphed together to become a long green sectioned tail with odd circular and lined markings in ruby red.

He then began stretching larger as he grew out in his morph. His upper body becoming sectioned, and serpentine with a powerful tail, his head growing out, and his hair receding, and giant razor sharp teeth replacing his own. On the top of his now giant emerald green head a large red circle with a dash connected to each side, and two huge green horns either side of his head.

His head grew larger as two new sets of eyes formed hand horn like rings around his upper and lower jaw. He floated with a fierce growl with his claws touching the ground softly and huge green and red wings exploded out from his 'shoulders', his body coiling and looking very menacing as he clearly out sizes the snake.

Harry's body had grown over ninety feet long, and his head much bigger and thicker than the snake with huge muscles that ripple pure strength. His eyes expressed anger and its senses so sharp he could hear creatures all the way over the other side of the planet.

It flexed its fierce claws as its rage filled giant yellow eyes locked onto its target as it continued flying forward. It's sectioned scaled body looking metallic and muscular to sight. The dragon roared at the giant snake as they charged towards each other.

Voldemort's form revealed it's self through the smoke at being just over sixty feet long, hissing dangerously. Its powerful silvery hide slivered fast across the ground towards its deadly pray.

Red eyes boring into yellow they collided with explosive force. Tangling with hisses and roars, trying to sink powerful fangs or teeth into each other, but with the dragon's claws and wings it clearly has the upper-hand.

The two serpentine creatures crashed forcefully into the ground creating a small creator at the impact as they wrapped around each other. They both cried out in pain but neither beast was willing to let up in their wrestling match of strength and power.

The dragon swiped out with its claws causing bloody gorges along the side of the snake. Its silvery pray hissed out in agony as deep black blood slowly began to flow from its wounds.

However, it just tried harder constricting around the dragon as tightly as it can around the larger beast pinning its wings. The emerald and ruby dragon thrashed around as it found it harder to breath, crashing them both hard into the ruins of the once proud castle.

Both beasts cried out as the stones buried into them, but neither let up on each other, both binding tighter trying to get their teeth or fangs sunk into the others tough armoured scales. The noise from the storm now just a memory as they could only hear the furious sounds of their own roars and hisses. The ground broke and shook with the weight of the thrashing, deadly creatures.

Suddenly the snake managed to latch its mouth around the dragons left arm earning it an ear-splitting scream of agony. However, in its confidence and excitement in landing a solid bite the snake loosened its coils on the larger beast. The dragon's neck swung round; its teeth tearing into the serpents neck just below its head, tasting its fowl black blood

The gigantic silver snake screeched in pain and terror losing its hold completely. The dragon pulled its self-free its wings opening wide as it floated up into the air a few metres, keeping hold on its pray it flew up several more feet seeming to slither though the air with very little wing movement before rearing its large head back and spitting the snake out sending it sailing into the ruins. The dragon seemed to smirk in satisfaction as the snakes squeals of pain reached it.

Growling the dragon reared back again; its eyes never leaving its squirming enemy; its mouth open. Yellow, orange energy began to gather in the creatures mouth glowing brighter and brighter with a loud low pitched screaming noise mixed in with its roar. Its left arm dripping deep red blood, but it ignored that as it prepared to end its final fight.

"**THIS ENDS NOW, TOM!**" a gigantic voice boomed throughout the grounds, aimed at the snake. "**I SHALL NOT** **HAVE LET THEM HAVE DIED IN VANE!**"

The dragon suddenly lunged his head forward a mega stream of yellow and orange careered down towards the giant serpent clouding its vision.

It hit with tremendous force exploding on impact tearing the rubble to pieces. The ground shook for miles around as the explosion felt like it hit with the force of a small nuclear bomb.

The force blew the dragon clear out of the sky where it landed painfully a few hundred yards away from the point of impact. Its screams of pain unheard through the dying sound of the attack that vaporised the place both enemies had once called home.

Harry Potter lay on his back breathing raggedly his robes and clothes in tatters as he had morphed back from his dragon form, running dangerously low of energy.

His muscles felt like led and he could barely move his body. The rain poured down on him making him shiver uncontrollably. Blood leaked from his left arm, and he felt as if death would soon be his to claim.

However, he knew he had to fight for just a while longer. He had to make sure his long and tiring mission had finally ended before he joins his love in the next world, maybe he'll finally be free of his nightmares.

He lay for a while longer hoping for more strength, starring up at the dark clouds in the nights sky. The rain, though freezing felt surprisingly refreshing against his pale skin.

"Soon, my love," he whispered to himself. "Soon I'll be with you, and then my pain shall be over."

He closed his eyes for just a second before they snapped open with an unholy determination with a fuzzy light of gold holding within them.

He took one large, deep breath, taking a quick gulp of the rain to quench his row throat before forcing himself to turn.

He groaned in pain as he managed to flip himself onto him front. Taking a few more steadying breaths, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees breathing heavily. Now covered in freezing mud and drenched to the bone he pushed himself to his feet, breathing shakily, and shivering with cold he just wanted to die.

"N-no, not y-yet!" he hissed to himself shakily, unable to speak fully with the cold.

Harry staggered shakily as he turned and observed the damage and destruction. The ruins of the castle now little more than a hundred foot wide crater of dust and ash, filling with gushes of water from the lake; waves crashing up towards him but not quite reaching.

He chuckled weakly as he closed his eyes as small smile graced his lips. It is finally over; Voldemort is finally gone: dead. He felt both euphoric and pity at the same time, but he couldn't be sure which is for which.

This war had just been him and Voldemort for so long. They had been the only constant in a world that had always moved on, and now there shall be no one to rebuild what they destroyed. It was the most pitying sight Harry had every stood witness.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and his head turned to the right as he heard a pained, insane laugh; a laugh he knew all too well. There stood the Dark Wizard Voldemort, his robes a mess of blood, mud and water as he stood weakly several metres away. Blood poured from the red-eyed wizard's mouth as he laughed at his foe.

"Truly, we are both too stubborn to die as quickly as we might like!" he barely heard Voldemort hiss croakily as his neck was severely bloodied. His eyes had now lost all signs of sanity. "It seems we each have one last go in us!"

"Indeed!" Harry croaked out his rough reply as he shakily turned fully facing his greatest of enemies. "Ready to die, Tom?"

"Not really, but are we ever ready to die?" he replied and asked rhetorically. Neither answered, neither cared too.

They both smirked at each other, glowing green eyes glaring at glowing red. They both raised their right arms hands palm forward with great straining effort. It was time, and they both knew this was their last fight; they planned to go all out. One would kill, and the other would die from magical exhaustion and their injuries, or they would both stalemate and die together.

"Caelus Porta!" screamed Harry; a silver wave of power blazing fiercely from his palm heading for Voldemort.

At the same time, Voldemort hissed out his spell.

"Daemonicolae Porta!" he roared as a deep purple wave of power blast from his palm heading towards Harry.

Both waves of power collided between the two with a gentle boom forcing both to slide back a little. Both wizards' felt each other's power as their arms and bodies vibrated angrily as they tried to push their connected spells to engulf the others.

Harry felt as if his body was about to fall apart as he watched in horror as Voldemort's dark spell began pushing his light spell back.

"No, no, no… NO!" Harry roared. His power fluxed, and in one swift action, his silver spell swept over Voldemort's purple. The dark wizards red eyes only had a second to register the shock before he screamed in unholy agony caught in an explosion of pure magical power.

Harry however, had three or four seconds to laugh in glee as he had finally won… a hollow victory for sure, but victory none the less. He stood and smiled welcoming the warm backlash of power to engulf him.

To take him to the next world where he will be reunited with his loved ones. He was one hundred percent ready as the blinding white light took him. He opened his arms in welcome as his eyes closed against the unbearable light, a smile lighting his lips.

He waited, and waited for the pain to fade away, and to hear her voice. And he waited some more. However, his muscles still felt like led. He could barely stand, and his left arm stung with pain from the poison.

He was still soaking, though he wasn't sure whether it was still raining; all had suddenly gone quiet. He could just about hear a gentle breeze, and oddly enough, some birds chirping peacefully nearby.

If he was dead then why did he still feel so bad? Was he in hell? No, even in hell, he could not imagine feeling so bad, and would the gods really do that to him after all they have put him through during life… even they could not be that cruel.

He couldn't be alive could he? Was fate such a bitch? No that couldn't be true… that last spell should have completely destroyed him, vaporising his whole body.

He could still feel his life ebbing away from him, slowly but surely, and it was the greatest feeling in the entire universe. Yes, soon he would die, but why could he hear birds. The magical Britain held no life. No creature except he and Voldemort ever ventured into the extinct world.

Curiosity winning over he forced his eyes to crack open as he wobbled dangerously where he stood. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus on the fresh foliage all around him.

Large trees stood tall and proud as he stood shakily on a dirt path surrounded by a beautiful forest. The full moon, shone down beautifully lighting the scene.

He wondered once again, only briefly, whether he had yet died, but he knew he had not as tears gently fell from his emerald eyes. It had been so long since he had cried.

He felt thankful to whatever magic had brought him here that he could finally pass in such a beautiful and peaceful place as this rather than where he was, full of dark memories and death.

Harry smiled sadly, as his legs finally gave out and he collapsed painfully to the solid dirt ground below him, falling into a tangled heap with his ruined clothes.

His smile still in place as he finally lost his fight with the waken world. The last thing he heard was what sounded like trotting hooves.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Latin Translation:**_

_**Caelus Porta = Heavens Gate**_

_**Daemonicolae Porta = Devils Gate**_


	2. Dreams of Nightmares

_**Fates Heroes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dreams of Nightmares**_

"Harry, Harry… wake up Harry… HARRY!"

He started in shock sitting up fast in bed, breathing heavily. The soft covers falling down around his waist showing off his strong chest. Shaking his foggy head clear he turned towards the sound of amused giggling.

His emerald eyes lit up with happiness at the sight of his nineteen-year-old girl friend as she knelt beside him on the bed giggling.

He smiled drinking in the sight of her beauty. Her deep red hair, long and loose flowing down to the small of her back, and her chocolate eyes sparkling with mirth. She only wore a pale blue bra and panties over her slender, perfect body.

He sighed as he flopped back down on the bed, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"Gin, how many times must I ask you not to do that?" he asked her with a chuckle, as he ran his left hand through his blonde hair. "I'm jumpy enough while I'm awake."

She giggled some more and took hold of his right hand and placed his warm palm gently on her flat stomach. His fingers caressed her smooth skin for a moment as she held his hand tight to her before she spoke.

"But, Harry, it's Christmas," she said sweetly. "And our tiny Rayquaza wants to get up and have a peaceful day full of nothing but fun and family."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled widely.

"You're only three weeks gone, how can the baby possibly want for anything?" he asked in amusement. "More than likely that's what you want," he added as he took her hand and pulled her on top of him.

She squealed in surprise at the sudden action and giggled as Harry planted a loving kiss on her nose, before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"Ok, baby," he suddenly whispered. "No matter what, today I'm all yours."

"No being a hero?" she asked hopefully as she planted a soft kiss on his lips and snuggled comfortably into his chest.

He shook his head though now she couldn't see from her position on him, and kissed the top of her head.

"No being a hero," he agreed. "No matter what happens, today I'm staying home, and that's a promise."

"Good," she whispered happily, as she took a deep breath of his scent as he pulled the covers over them both.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Gwinny!" cried out a little voice as the bedroom door was flung open and a tiny three year old boy with oddly blue hair and red all in one pyjamas came charging in and jumped up onto them on the bed, disturbing them.

"Ah, ya little monster!" Harry cheered out as he grabbed the boy and pulled him into a big hug with him and Ginny. "Merry Christmas, Teddy!"

"Werry, Cwissmass Uncle Harry!" the little boy cheered back. "I iz being sent to iz wake youz ups!" he said happily as he sat beside the pair. "Mommy and daddy sez you iz both being lazy on Cwissmass."

Harry chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I was trying to get him up," said Ginny smiling at the boy. "But you know him… he's too lazy." The little boy nodded his head sweetly in agreement.

"Me… lazy?" asked Harry with a bewildered expression. "Ha… if it weren't Christmas I would be the one waking you up."

She just laughed and nudged him playfully on the shoulder.

"Be nice, Harry!" she reprimanded playfully while Teddy giggled and Harry mock pouted; his eyes laughing.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny had fully dressed. Harry wearing white cargo trouser and trainers with a light green long-sleeved tee shirt while Ginny wore black shorts, trainers and a blue tee shirt.

Harry had Teddy tucked under his left arm while the little boy giggled in amusement, and his right arm around Ginny's waist.

They trekked into the kitchen to see the large table crowded with friends and family, from Ginny's parents and brothers to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley was busying herself around the kitchen fixing one of her usual large and delicious breakfasts with some assistance from Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and her aunt, Amelia Bones.

"Hey I believe this little monster belongs to you two," said Harry as he left Ginny to sit at the table and approached a man with greying brown hair, and a younger woman with bubble-gum pink hair, dropping the giggling child onto his father's lap.

The man, Remus Lupin smiled up at Harry in mirth as he replied.

"He did the trick then," he said chuckling. "We thought you two were going to Miss Christmas staying upstairs all day."

Harry just shook his head in amusement with a roll of his eyes.

"You are evil, pure and simple."

He just chuckled while his wife Nimphadora Tonks-Lupin smirked and nodded her agreement at Harry's assessment.

"He is ain't he… if I had my way I would still be in bed, too?"

Harry just laughed as he moved around the table and took his seat next to Ginny. The other side of him sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry and Dumbledore weren't exactly on the best of terms with each other but they were all ways civil.

It's just the price one pays when they have different beliefs, and ways of doing things, but that doesn't mean they can't be nice about it; after all, they fight the same enemy. Harry murders his enemies, and Dumbledore thinks it's wrong to sink to the same level as the dark wizards they fight.

Harry believed he would never understand why Dumbledore thinks their enemy deserves anything resembling a second chance. The old man thinks they can change their ways even though they've already committed their crimes.

However, Harry had never seen it so plainly as that. It would be nice if it were true. However, the dark wizards will never change no matter what Dumbledore believes, and even if they wanted to, in Harry's mind they have already committed crimes that equal a death sentence.

As the saying goes, 'do on to others what they would do on to you', or something like that. He might have twisted that saying a little, but it still fits.

Harry has seen too many people die at the bloodthirsty hands of the Death Eaters to let them off in any way shape or form, and forgiveness is something he has very little of these days.

The fact remained, while they all seemed to be here sitting around on friendly terms and enjoying each other's company. It is all a sham as half the people in this room are killers and stand by Harry's side, and the other half try to work within the 'law', and side with Dumbledore.

However, they all have the similar goal of protecting the innocent and bringing the guilty to justice, even in their own unique ways.

It was a shame the way things had progressed during the last few years, as Molly Weasley, a strong supporter of Dumbledore had barely spoken to Ginny until she was informed of her daughter's pregnancy.

She probably saw it as an excuse for Ginny not putting herself in danger; therefore, her youngest child would stop killing… well for a while at least.

Harry just saw it as an excuse to keep Ginny out of danger for a while, even though he knows she is more than capable to take care of herself; he still worries about her.

He sighed sadly when everything went cold and faded black. He found himself outside on the muddy ground as a gentle downpour of rain spat down on him, soaking his green and red robes. His emerald eyes wide with fright and horror as he found himself kneeling in the mud, blood and water soaking him.

Her broken and bloodied body cradled in his arms. Her beautiful brown eyes staring at him lifelessly. Her deep red hair coated in her blood. Her chest open; he could almost see her heart, which had for so long belonged to him.

Tears poured painfully down his checks, burning against the cold. The battles around him seemed so distant as his heart had seemed to stop.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't feel the need to care as he felt his rage and pain take hold. All he could think of was killing them all. How dare they take her from him? She was one of the best things in his life. She was one of two things he had that made him think fate might actually favour him in some way.

She was only twenty-two. Too young to die. Much too young to leave him.

His eyes began to glow a furious yellow. He felt unable to control it as he felt the ground around them shake with power. He raised his head to the heavens and screamed in agony ending in a powerful roar. Thunder erupted dangerously, as if the heavens were crying out with him.

"Augh!" Harry cried out in unholy agony as he sat up from a hard surface, some kind of blanket sliding around his waist as he breathed heavily, drenched in sweat.

The pain was almost unbearable. He could only make out some bleared outlines of what could have been people, but he was unsure. His body was now heavily bandaged, and he felt he was no longer clothed.

It was then he felt someone gently push him back down. He was two week to even protest. He heard a soft voice speaking to him as if from miles away, and he couldn't keep his eyes open, or see clearly.

Somebody pulled the covers back up over him, keeping him warm, and then felt an odd tingling sensation running through his body that seemed to relax his muscles, and calm the pain. He closed his eyes, feeling his tears slowly flowing.

He didn't know what was going on, but he did know he is alive. He felt sick, and his body flared every few moments as if briefly on fire.

He tried to relax his senses and calm his breathing, trying to ascertain his situation. He could just about make out the sound of hooves lightly padding over solid ground, and felt as if he is in motion.

Groaning softly, he tried to sit up again, but his body just wouldn't respond anymore. He could no longer even open his eyes.

He could hear muttered words around him, but right now, his brain was unable to fit them together. He was so tired and now his dream of death had been swept away from him. He internally sighed in his exhaustion as he lost the fight to stay conscious.

The gods really hate him.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" a young boy with messy platinum blonde hair and brilliant emerald green eyes tried to get the plump red haired woman's attention, as he watched her and her four boys and one girl standing by a barrier between platform nine and ten at Kings Cross train station.

The woman just ignored him as if he wasn't even there; she seemed too busy with her own boys, to notice another.

To his luck however, the little girl had noticed him and turned around with a large smile; her beautiful brown eyes sparkled and melted his heart in that instant.

Subconsciously he knew they were going to be together forever.

"Hello," she chimed happily offering her hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Is it your first year at Hogwarts too? It's my brother, Ron's."

"Y-yes… hi," he smiled nervously. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment as he took her soft offered hand. Then her eyes fluttered closed as she fainted.

Harry barely had time, but managed to catch her, and held her up in his arms. His face burnt red as he held her warm comforting form close to his.

He was confused and bewildered… what had happened? Was it something he said?

"What are you doing with my baby sister!" the youngest boy suddenly yelled at him in anger.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Uh, nothing, I don't know what happened… we were just talking and then," he shrugged as he continued holding the girl protectively while the boy continued glaring as the rest of his family looked confused.

Harry didn't like the look in the boy's eyes… Harry's seen that look aimed at him plenty of times. It's the look of a bully… someone who likes picking on others to make themselves feel good about being useless.

"Yeah right!" the boy sneered as he stalked forward angrily.

However, moments later Harry and Ginny were no longer standing in Kings Cross station but were… well Harry didn't know but it was covered in endless flowers.

Harry looked around the endless field in awe with a slight twist of worry, but he carefully lay Ginny down in the flowers and looked around in wonder.

He had only been a part of the magical world for a month and already something freaky has happened to him. He knew something was going to go haywire in his life but.

Harry paused in his thoughts as he heard her groan and looked down, his eyes widening as she was completely naked and he got his first ever look at a naked girl. He could see everything, even the little freckles that were in… other places other than her nose and under her eyes.

However, as her eyes opened blinking in the light they widened and she looked to be blushing as fiercely as him when he felt a breeze across his butt.

His eyes widened further as he looked down to see his clothes too were missing, and quickly looked round to see that the scenery had changed as they now stood beside a beautiful crystal blue lake, though all of the multitude of endless flowers still stretched out seemingly forever.

"H, Harry!" the girl squeaked scurrying to her knees to better hide herself, and looking around in fear.

"D-don't ask me," he replied, but he didn't try too hard to hide himself as he was too busy trying to figure out where they are and who took their clothes.

However, after a while they ventured off with Ginny taking the lead to at least hide her front more. It took her what could have been weeks to no longer care about her modesty around him and to talk freely.

The world was certainly odd as they found no people or animals and nothing remotely clothe like, but they got on very well.

They didn't need to eat, but they did get tired and sleep as this strange would has night and day. Though, the weather didn't get too cold, the temperature did drop at night.

Therefore, after they got over their shyness about seeing each other naked, they soon got over their shyness about touching each other as they started snuggling up nice and warm in each other embrace during the cool nights.

It must have been what Harry and Ginny believe was about a year or so that Ginny had tripped over pulling Harry with her that something different happened. They didn't fall but floated… Harry had accidently used magic as he held her beautiful soft body from falling and getting hurt.

It was at this time Harry realised that they should start trying to control their powers, (to use magic that pretty much only need force of will), and that maybe someday they'll be able to escape.

Therefore, they began their training with vigour, and the years passed them by, but they never aged. Their minds may have also been older than their bodies but that didn't mean they emotionally grew up.

Though, after several years they admitting to their love, and kissed each other, and being curious kids tried fooling around a little, (with their advanced minds it was odd with their still immature bodies, but they wanted to express their love as more than just kisses), but never got much further that using their tongues and mouths to make each other feel good, (which is something they discovered by chance during the mornings), though not too often as their bodies just hadn't matured enough yet to want that on a full-time regular bases, it was still fun.

It took them what could be… well they lost count of how long but they practiced and practiced everything they could from controlling the elements to what Ginny calls spirit walking, a very advanced magic to literally walk on air, which in theory is the precursor to wingless, broom-less flight, which was something they were working on, and could fly… kind of.

However, it was transforming into animals they found hard to do, especially Harry. He didn't know what his form would be but knew it has golden yellow eyes as that's about as far as his transformation could ever go.

Ginny had managed it though after a while, and what must have been years of hard work. I most likely would have been much quicker and easier if her boy aged and became stronger, something they both aim to work on if they ever break free.

She had become a huge cat (kitten/cub) with sandy coloured fur with black curly spots with a red dash on either cheek.

According to Ginny, although she doesn't know how she knows, she just does, she's a liger, a cross between lion and a tiger.

Harry did feel a little jealous that she managed to change but having her as his 'pet' sometimes cheers him up as her fur is so soft to stroke and cuddle with.

It had been an age that Harry and Ginny had been trapped in a beautiful world of immortality that Ginny had started cracking up and crying on occasions, missing her family, missing the world, missing growing up, and Harry snapped, screaming to the world, (he would gladly stay with her for all eternity, as he has no-one but her. He'll do anything for her), he finally transformed.

He wasn't anywhere near as cuddly in this form. The huge green and red serpent dragon with massive wings and four eyes. Ginny was mesmerised as her fingers stroked the monsters muzzle lovingly with her small soft fingers.

Rayquaza: The Eternal Dragon!

"Yeah right!" the ginger boy sneered angrily as he stalked forward just as Ginny woke from his arm and stood fully of her own free will looking as confused as Harry felt.

The ginger boy got closer and Harry looked towards him nonchalant before his eyes turned a cold golden yellow with cross slit pupils glaring at him; he stopped his advance and Harry looked to Ginny with smug smirk.

Ginny looked at Harry in awe and amazement before hugging him and burying her face in his neck and whispering those eternal words to him, thankful they have their clothes back.

"I love you, Harry!"

"I love you too, Ginny!"

The world then faded to black.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
